Faith
by werebunny131
Summary: Yuya interesting for a number of reasons. One, she was still hanging around him after everything. Two, she never lost her faith in him for an instant. What the hell is wrong with her? Now In-Progress, I'm not done with this story just yet!


He could not understand her.

She was a puzzle. A person he didn't quite get. Everyone else he understood. People in general were easy to understand. They usually fell in the categories of people who annoyed him, people who amused him, and people he didn't give a crap about.

She didn't quite fit in any of those.

He certainly cared about what happened to her. Even if he didn't fully understand why, he must care at least a little. Why else would he go through all the trouble of saving her all the damn time? But she did annoy him. Oh, how she annoyed him. How one pathetic little girl managed to get in such trouble all the freaking time…

She did amuse him.

Her notions of vengeance had first caught his attention. Of course he knew the person with the cross-shaped scar on his back. He enjoyed the little shock Kyoshiro had when they first heard her story. Anything that gave Kyoshiro a flash of shame, guilt, or remorse, caused him no small source of enjoyment. And that self-righteous prick deserved it. He would have liked to tell her right off the bat. But he had not been fully awakened then, and he had wondered if Kyoshiro would tell her himself. Or if she would ask him. She hadn't, mores the pity.

He never told her after that because then, she might want Kyoshiro to come out. To 'confront' him. He couldn't let that happen of course. It amused him after all. No need to spoil the tension.

And his soul couldn't take being sealed again…

It wasn't just her plans for revenge though. She had stood up to him, _him_, even if it was completely pointless. She was…surprising. She never _stopped_ being surprising. He couldn't fit her into the traditional 'girl' role he put every other female (except Okuni, but she was always shifting between 'Amusing' and 'Annoying').

Sometimes she was quiet and womanly. Other times she was loud and brash. She never lost her inner strength…nor her faith…

That was what confused him most of all.

No matter what the circumstance. No matter what the problem, or the enemy, or the obstacle. She never lost faith in him. She always believed that he would come out victorious.

Of course, so did he.

But…perhaps not as he was normally…

He had thought he would have to become the Demon God, the True Mibu, to defeat the Former Aka no Ou. So he did. To protect everyone he (grudgingly) cared about, he became a Demon God. He thought it was the only way to win. To save everyone. To kick some ass.

She hadn't.

She had believed, with her whole heart and soul, that he could defeat the Former Aka no Ou as himself. She had begged him to come back, to become himself. He didn't understand what she had meant then…Wasn't he himself? He was just fighting the Former Aka no Ou. He was winning too. That was good…Wasn't it?

It was only after he had flung her aside that he realized he wasn't in control anymore. He could see what was happening, but couldn't _do_ anything. He had been attacking her…She was annoying as hell sometimes but he didn't want her _dead_. He couldn't…stop…

He had given himself to the Demon God, and the Demon God had taken him.

"I…I can't take losing you…Please come back Kyo…"

Stupid girl. Shitty girl! Stupid shitty dog-faced girl! Why hadn't she run? Why had she come to him at all? He had been going to kill her, all because she had some messed-up sacrifice complex! He had been about to kill her…

But…he didn't…

Because thinking about every freaking time that girl had done something stupid had reminded him that, he was Onime no Kyo. That had never changed, even throughout their messed-up little journey. He had fought anything and everything that had gotten in his way before and like hell was he going to stop. Demon God or not, it had been pissing him off. He was not a puppet. It was _his_ body and damn if he was going to be another background consciousness.

He told himself that he was going to save that shitty girl. Just because he wanted to and just because he _could_.

And he had.

And she had never doubted it.

Everything that had been thrown at them, and everything he had (admittedly) put her through, and she still had that foolish faith. In _him_.

She was some kind of idiot, that's for sure.

But, somehow…he didn't mind as much. It was an interesting change. She was a puzzle, that Yuya. He sucked at puzzles. But at least it kept his life entertaining.

One stupid girl, and her stupid faith.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

I'm quite happy with this. Go Kyo! Yeah. =^-^=


End file.
